Letzte Battalion, Letzte Freunde
by myth66
Summary: What would happen if a child, abandoned during World War Two, was found by Millennium as they went into hiding? What would happen if they raised the child? What would happen if the child went to a school, over half a century later, alongside two others; one from Hellsing and one from Iscariot? What would happen if that child... Was YOU?
1. Chapter 1

As you walked through the halls of the school, someone slammed into you sending your books to the floor and papers fluttering downwards.

Laughter erupted all around you, as you bent down to pick up your belongings. Sighing, you stood back up; it was always like this, ever since you started school.

Making your way to your next class, History. It was the only class you liked, but you could never speak up in it. Especially during the World War Two unit.

Perhaps it was because you lived through it. And you're not supposed to be here.

* * *

Bag slung over your shoulders, (h/c) hair whipping around your head in the wind, you walked to where you'd be picked up.

You were paranoid, always paranoid, that someone would see them picking you up.

Both Iscariot and Hellsing had one child in their organization, and that child attended school alongside you.

Of course, the Hellsing child, Carolyn, was the most popular student.

A pompous person, she always went from boyfriend to boyfriend, flaunting her looks and her 'family'. The Hellsing agency had adopted her.

Just like Iscariot adopted Christian.

Just like Millennium adopted you.

* * *

_**A/n: I have no idea why I wrote this. Perhaps it's because I've never seen one, so I thought the fandom needed one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after making sure no one saw you by taking a detour through an area with many twisting roads, you came to where you'd be picked up.

A fifteen minute wait later, and a black car rolled up.

A classic 1940's era style, Millennium's Mercedes wasn't any old car. Dok had customized it, making sure that instead of just a car, it was basically a miniature tank.

Complete with armour and weapons.

As it stopped next to you, you slung your bag off your shoulders and placed it in the boot of the car, before getting in the back seat, next to Schrödinger.

Hans, who usually drove you, locked the doors, as Schrö wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug.

"(f/n)! I missed you!"

You gave a light laugh. "I was only gone for, what? Seven or so hours?"

He pouted, ears drooping. "Yeah, but it was boooorrrinnnggg… Dok has nothing I can mess with right now."

You raised an eyebrow at the Neko, and sighed. "You shouldn't mess with his experiments. Remember what happened last time, when he caught you?"

He paused in thought, then his eyes widened.

"Oh yeeeaaahhh…"

Dok had given him the unpleasant duty of restraining his victims… Um, volunteers. And Schrodinger dislikes high-pitched noises.

The screams were certainly that.

He bounced in his seat, ears perked up. "Anyways, off that topic now! How was school?"

Your spirits fell; that was your least favourite subject to talk about. You never talked about it for a reason.

The reason? People always bullied you, kicked you down. You were the outcast in the school; nerds were more popular than you.

You felt a couple tears prick your eyes, as the Neko's ears fell down again.

"Oh, um…. Um… Scheiße. You okay?"

You shook your head, and the rest of the ride was an awkward silence.

Schrödinger was told by Dok to try and figure out why you never talked about school. Why you never went to hang out with friends.

And he now has an idea as to why.

* * *

Once you arrived back to the Zeppelin, you made a beeline for your room, saluting the soldiers who passed you in the corridors. You were unwilling to stop and talk, and as soon as you got to your room, you shut the door and locked it.

Collapsing on your bed, you cried and cried until you fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: This is taking forever to write...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Once you arrived back to the Zeppelin, you made a beeline for your room, saluting the soldiers who passed you in the corridors. You were unwilling to stop and talk, and as soon as you got to your room, you shut the door and locked it.

Collapsing on your bed, you cried and cried until you fell asleep.

Time passed, and the rumors flew fast and hot about you.

Someone had seen you getting picked up, and it's pretty obvious who; the complete and utter, pain in the ass, named Carolyn.

People were contemplating who had picked you up. So far, the only theory was a rich family; no one had seen Schrödinger's uniform. Only a bit of his hair, and none of his ears.

Thank god.

The problem with curious people is that they will stop at nothing to find out the truth.

And Carolyn does just that, only with rather painful methods.

Cue Chemistry class; enter stage right, Acid and base lab work.

* * *

"Class, please make your way to the back and begin your labs." These words cause the entire class to spring up and sprint to the back, divvying off into pairs.

"**And be careful! **_Those are dangerous chemicals you're working_**-**" A crash sounded. "-With…" Her voice trailed off, as you trudged to the only work station left, next to Carolyn and one of her ever-present posse.

You sighed, reading over the instructions of the experiment; re-reading the protocol is something Dok had hammered into you, no matter how simple the task was. He had the unfortunate experience of teaching Schrö, and somehow, the neko had managed to botch a baking soda and vinegar volcano.

**Very** badly. Dok never talked about it.

You reached for the test tube rack, pulling out the fifty milliliter tube.

The instructions asked for fifteen mL of Sulfuric acid, with almost no dilution.

You looked at the area with the various chemicals, and noted the flask containing the ingredient wasn't there. It was next to Carolyn's workspace, uncorked.

You paused; should you flat out ask for it, or wait till she's done?

You decided to be a bit bolder than usual and ask; surely such a simple request couldn't hurt?

Oh, how wrong you were.

"Um, Carolyn, could you please pass the Sulfuric acid, when you're done?" You piped up, voice soft.

Her head snapped up to look at you. "Hmm? Oh sure, here." She picked up the open flask and handed it to you.

Then spilled the corrosive liquid all over your outstretched hand.

A scream wrenched its way out of your throat as the liquid started to eat at your hand and wrist.

The boy across from you grabbed the nearest base-filled container and threw it on your hand, causing the neutralization reaction that would stop it from eating away your hand. (After all, you kinda of needed your hand.)

After a few deathly silent moments, people began to chatter again, and Carolyn had the smuggest look on her face.

"Why don't you go see who ever picked you up and get that fixed, hm? Oh wait; they probably don't have one as good as Hellsing's!"

You grimaced through the pain. "Oh, we do. _Much_ better than your late butler. What happened to him, again? Oh that's right; killed by a Millennium solider." You almost revealed who your 'family' was, but it was worth it.

You started to walk out of the room, but the student who had acted quickly stopped you. "You should probably go see the nurse for that. It's still a while until the end of school. Here; let me help"

He walked over and slung your bag over his shoulder, then held the door open for you.

As you walked down the empty hallway, it took you a moment to realize who was walking beside you. The Iscariot child, Christian.

"Um, Christian? Why are you helping me?" You asked, flicking your (h/c) hair out of your (e/c) eyes, with your good hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Ms. Popular around here." You tried to be air quotations around the Ms. Popular remark, but hissed when pain shot through your injured hand.

He shrugged. "Well, I hear rumors. I want to know if they're true. So, instead of being a nosy person like a certain someone," **Carolyn.** "I would prefer to actually talk to the person in question."

"Oh." He held the door open for you again, and you walked into the nurse's office.

After explaining what happened, she took you in to wrap your hand up. Christian left your bag with you, after some insistence on your part; he wanted to stay and make sure you were okay. Guess he didn't like Carolyn too.

Once you got out of the Nurse's office, you glanced at a clock; there were still ten minutes till the end of class, and you sure as hell were _not_ going back in there.

Oh well. Time for a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn't really do anything in class, because stupid Carolyn dumped acid on your writing hand, so you mostly just sat there.

Finally, when the end of the day rolled about, you were about to leave the school when Christian ran up to you.

"Hey, um, (f/n), do you mind if I walk with you? Carrying heavy textbooks with an injured hand can't be easy; I can help."

You shifted the books' weight in your hands, then shook your head. "No, I'm fine, trust me. I'll be good as new tomorrow."

He reached for your books, and you pulled them away. "I insist. It's the least I can do."

"No, _I insist_ that I'll be fine. Besides, don't you live at the other end of the city? After all, that's where the Iscariot headquarters is. It's like what? A two-hour walk from here?"

You hefted your bag further up on your shoulder. "I live outside of the city. Besides, you should get going; Anderson might start to worry about you."

You walked off, leaving Christian staring at you from underneath his mop of scruffy, brown hair.

"How the hell does she know where Iscariot it located?" He murmured aloud, completely puzzled by your knowledge.

Needless to say, your paranoia levels shot up even higher.

* * *

When you finally arrived to the new pick-up location, you could see the car already waiting there, and a slightly agitated Hans leaning on the car. Dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, a different cap pulled low over his face, he still gave off an aura of '_Touch me and I'll kill you_'. His scars shone slightly, in the setting sun light, on his arms, adding to that aura.

For some strange reason, common sense be dammed, it always attracted girls; any age, any look. He hated it.

He opened the door for you, raising an eyebrow at your bandaged hand.

You shrugged, climbing in and dumping your bag on the floor.

Schrö wasn't here; good, he wouldn't crush you in a hug.

Instead, Rip Van Winkle was in his place. Bad; she'd question any little detail.

And having a completely bandaged (insert writing hand here) hand was just going to make that worse.

"Guten tag, (f'n)! How was- _Ach mein gott, what happened to your hand?!_"

"Um, well…"

You explained the entire thing to her during the car ride back to base; from the expression on her face, you didn't think Carolyn had much longer to live.

"Rip, don't do anything drastic… Rip? _Heellllooo?!_" You waved your good hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Most likely very violent thoughts.

Once on the Zeppelin, she lead, no, _dragged_, you straight to Dok's lab, where he was cleaning up after an experiment.

Somehow, blood got on the ceiling; something you didn't want to know about.

"Dok. Dok. Dok." Rip was getting impatient. And an impatient Rip is almost _never_ a good thing.

"**DOKTOR!**"

"Was ist das?!" He tumbled from the top of the ladder, landing with a loud _thump_.

He stood up, dusting his coat off. Sighing, he looked at the first lieutenant. "What do you need now? If you're hungry, wait until nightfall and go hunting."

"It's not me, herr doktor." She held up your bandage-covered hand.

His eyes widened slightly; it wasn't like you to come back with an injury. Grabbing one of his medical kits, he sat you down and asked what happened and how it transpired.

He knitted muscles, tendons and skin back together, with a patience and tender care only reserved for those he considered 'family'. Only about half-a-dozen members of Millennium could receive the gentle medical care; most were in for a world of pain.

But malice swum in his eyes, reserved for those who hurt you; he regarded you as a daughter, and anyone who hurt you might just find themselves on one of his blood-stained operating tables.

If Major got wind of this, or anyone for that matter, they'd personally off Carolyn and make sure Hellsing thought it was an accident. They're pretty good at making an assassination look like a completely natural occurrence.

Of course, Carolyn's death wouldn't look natural at all; they'd make sure she was in pain, for as long as they could. Millennium took family seriously.

You'd have to try and keep them off the idea of killing someone under Hellsing's protection for as long as possible.

You didn't want to be hated even more.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I should probably make a note that this is mainly for a female reader. If your a guy... just pretend you're a girl, ja?**_

_**Anyways family relation time!**_

_**Dok is kinda like your father; he found you originally.**_

_**Major is the crazy, funny, uncle.**_

_**Hans is the over protective, silent big brother.**_

_**Rip and Zorin and basically your sisters. Also over protective.**_

_**Schrödinger is basically your hyper-active, insane little brother. Granted, like most little brothers, there are days you want to strangle them and days you want to hug them.**_

_**Am I forgetting anyone?**_

_**No, I don't think so. Good.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in your seat in science class, you flexed your hand that was previously damaged. Dok had done a perfect job; there wasn't a single scar and no pain. A little stiff, yes, but no pain.

You waited for Carolyn to walk in and see your hand.

When she finally did, well, no one was going to forget what happened.

"Hey, you little shit, how's your hand? Probably had to get it chopped off, huh?"

You held it up, letting her examine it. "Nope. In fact, it's better now."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the flawless skin. "How the hell is this even possible? Who the hell is able to do this?"

"Well, there's really only one person I can think of, but you wouldn't know him."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh really? Who's th-" The teacher walked in, cutting her off.

"Go to your seat, Carolyn; I don't want to have to call Sir Hellsing again; she always leaves me with a headache." She turned to you. "How's your hand, (f/n)?"

You lifted it up to show your teacher, who nodded, then took a double take. "Who could… Okay, I don't want to know." She turned to the bored and began to scribble notes on it.

Carolyn was glaring daggers at you and Christian was staring at your hand.

The day droned on as usual, really.

At least until the lock-down.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...**_

_**But hey, at least now you can wait in anticipation? **_


	6. Chapter 6

Carolyn's POV

A voice boomed over the intercoms throughout the school, causing everyone to jump; the teacher had dropped the chalk she was writing with.

"Attention; this is a lockdown. I repeat; a lockdown. Everyone is to stay in their classrooms and teachers are to lock the doors. A werewolf has entered the school."

Everyone in the class scrambled for the safe room; each class has one, for obvious reasons.

I pushed people out of the way, wanting to get there first.

Our science teacher was about to lock the door, before the Iscariot boy yelled at her to stop.

"Where`s (f/n)?"

A few students looked around, and shook their heads.

I scoffed. "Why should we care? If she gets eaten, so what? Lock the door already!"

The teacher opened the door again, and we all saw her leaning on her desk, loading a pistol.

"Where the hell did she get that?" I whispered to Layla, one of my so-called friends.

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

All the while, she was grumbling about something.

After arming the gun, she held it up like she was examining it. An insignia of some sort glinted on the butt of the gun. One kid shifted and bumped me.

"Hey!" I hissed. "Watch what you're doing!"

Her head snapped over to the safe room.

A small smirk flashed across her face.

"What's this? The itsy-bitsy Hellsing girl is afraid of a werewolf?" She raked a sneer along me. "Never thought I'd see a Hellsing scared of a little puppy. You're a pitiful excuse for the Hellsing family; if only Integra could see you now. She send you right back to where you come from."

At the mention of her name, anger flashed through me. She'd _never_ do that to me.

I jumped at the (h/c)-haired girl, ready to tear out some of those locks. She grabbed my wrist and spun me into the wall. Pinning me arms against the wall with one hand, she waggled her finger at me.

"Tut, tut. Stay out of my way, and you'll be fine."

She let go of my hands and opened the class room door.

Then whistled for the werewolf.

* * *

I slumped against the wall, rubbing at my wrists where she grabbed them.

Layla walked hesitantly over. "Are… Are you okay, Carolyn?"

My words were laced heavily with sarcasm. "Yeah; I just got put down by the least popular girl in school, who's stronger than me, and evidently more brave _and_ insane because she's going up against a _werewolf_." I kicked at the desk in front of me; it hardly wobbled.

Outside, we could all hear (f/n) whistling some tune, waiting for the werewolf.

We didn't have to wait long before a low, guttural growl rumbled through the hall and class room. An insane-sounding laugh followed it.


	7. Chapter 7

(And back to the normal POV because I'm lazy)

The werewolf and you circled, your gun held loosely; you taunted him the entire time.

"Come on, puppy. I'm sure you can do better than that." He had already lunged at you, and you ducked, sending him skidding down the hall.

"You're not even a danger; why do I have a gun? Don't need it to take you down."

You disarmed the gun and kicked into a nook where it would be hard to get in a hurry, then pulled a dagger, an HJ knife given to you by Schrö years ago, out of its scabbard located under your shirt.

Flipping it up and snatching it back in your hand, you crouched low, waiting for the werewolf to charge again.

* * *

Annnnddd… Back to Carolyn's POV just because.

A massive _crash_ sounded just outside the class, making everyone even more skittish. A lot of us whimpered in fear.

The Iscariot boy crept towards the door, and I grabbed his arm.

"What are you _doing?_ Are you trying to get killed? She's going to _die_." He shook his head, pulled his arm out of my grip and continued towards the door.

After a few moments, he crawled back.

"You may want to see this." Curious, I followed him to the door.

As soon as I poked my head around the door frame, what I saw frightened me.

And I live in the same house as two _vampires_, for the love of god.

(f/n) was crouched, in a fighter's stance, a dagger held in one hand as she circled with the werewolf.

Her enemy was badly cut up, and blood coated the floor around him.

(f/n), on the other hand, just had some small scratches.

The dagger she had dripped blood on the floor, adding to the scarlet pool.

A smile crossed her face.

"Come, on doggy. Aren't you going to fight back?"

By this time, most of the class was watching the fight.

The werewolf ran at her, snarling.

She simply laughed, jumping over the creature and landing on its back.

Grabbing either side of its head, she snapped it to the side, and a sickening _crack_ echoed down the hallway.

The body slammed into the floor, and we all scattered as she picked up her knife again.

We resumed our previous positions, and waited for her to come in.

She did, and instantly sat on her desk, pulling a cloth out of her bag and began to clean the knife. Of course, she unloaded the gun and packed it away first.

Christian walked over, hesitantly, and started to talk to her.

No one else would go near (f/n).

* * *

Christian's POV

"(Insert stuttering first name here)?"

She looked up from wiping the blood off the dagger, the white cloth now stained crimson.

"Hmm?"

"W-Where did you get that knife?"

I pointed at the dreaded blade. If she's what I think, then Carolyn is in for a _serious_ world of hurt. There were only rumors of a Millennium child, that they valued the child's life so highly, it was said the last person who harmed the child was captured by them.

No one knows what happened; the most plausible theory was their Doctor got a new experimentation subject.

She looked at it, and at once, her eyes glazed over slightly with memories. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she responded.

"Oh, it was given to me."

"By who?"

"Oh, someone who's basically my little brother."

"Why?"

"Why not? He owned one, so he obtained another and gave it to me."

"And why did he own one?"

She scowled. "What's with all the questions?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity. So, why?"

She sighed. "Not telling. Besides, I need to make a phone call."

She bent down and rummaged in her bag, muttering curses. Finally pulling out a phone, she stepped just outside the classroom to make the call.

Rapid German flew between her and whoever was on the other end.

* * *

(And once again, normal POV)

Snapping your phone shut, you walked back into the class, and went right to the teacher. Students parted to let you pass.

"Hey, Ms. Golding? Do me a favor and put out an announcement. Classes can resume, but don't exit the classes; I've called someone to remove the corpse and there may or may not be more out there. Oh, and they should stay in the classrooms until further notice."

You turned and left, the class staring dumbfounded at you. The person they considered weak, helpless, just turned out to be perhaps the most dangerous person they've met.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Bad Ass reader-chan!**_


	8. Chapter 8

You stood sentry by the Science room's window, which over looked the front of the school.

_Damn… _You thought. _Hans is sure taking his time._

You glanced at your watch; it's now been twenty minutes since you called about the intruder.

Footsteps sounded behind you; three guess as to who, and the first two don't count.

"Hello, Christian."

He drew up beside you, an eyebrow raised. "How'd you-"

"You're the only one who'd actually talk to me."

"Oh."

He looked out the second-story window, following where you were looking. "So, who's coming to get the body?"

"Family."

"What kind of family would want the dead body of a pureblood werewolf?"

"Two things." You raised up a finger. "One, that wasn't a pureblood; there's only a few left in this world. I wrestle with a pureblood on a regular basis. That was only a quarter-blood."

"Two." You raised a second finger. "One of the.. _members_ of my family is always curious. It's close to impossible get him enough things to dissect and experiment on."

Christian didn't respond to that; you both returned to looking out the window, in complete silence.

You broke it first.

"That little… I'm so going to shoot his ass again tonight. Then strangle him."

The black Mercedes rolled to a stop in front of the school, and not only Hans and Schrö, who you asked to come, got out. Dok had come as well.

Christian just stared. "_That's _your family? Millennium?"

You nodded, (h/c) hair swaying with the movement. "The one and only. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep them from killing everyone who's ever hurt me at this school?"

He chose not to respond, but watch the new comers.

The neko's head swiveled around, then looked up once you tapped on the glass. A big smile crossed his face and he disappeared.

Christian's head recoiled in shock. "Wh-where'd he go?"

You held up your hand. "Wait for it…"

Screams erupted from the class next door. "_Hoppla_! Wrong room! My bad!"

Something poked you in the back of the head as the screaming died out.

Spinning around, you put your hands on your hips and glared at the Neko.

"You did that on _purpose_, didn't you?" You asked, staring him down.

He fidgeted, then smirked. "Maybe."

You shook your head. "You can be _so_ mean…"

"Hey!" He protested. "Not as mean as Dok! Or Major! Or _most_ of Millennium!"

"True, true." You flapped your hand, as the _tak_ of the Jackboot's iron heels echoed in the room.

All heads turned to see two men walk in; one in an old Greatcoat, with some wear and tear, the other in a long, white lab coat stained with blood. (This coat was only a couple weeks old, you didn't know why he wouldn't wash them. Then again, Dok, for some strange reason, was a paranoid Germaphobe.)

A body bag was slung Hans's back, while Dok carried something in his hands. He was completely examining it, not paying attention to where he was going.

At least until a desk collided with his legs. "_Scheiße!_"

Rubbing the sore patch, he scowled. "(f/n), where you aware of this?" He held up a couple of small chips, with some parts covered in blood and bits of muscle tissue hanging off.

You scrunched your eyebrows together. "Can't say I am. What is it?"

"These were in the Werewolf you just exterminated. Absolutely _littering_ his body. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say their something like my FREAK chips. I'll look at them more later. In the meantime, I want _you_ to keep an eye out for more if those… _things_."

A growl sounded behind him. "No offense to you, Hans. You are a _naturel_ Werewolf. That one" He pointed at the body bag "is not. As I was saying, watch out for them. If one attacked in this area, there could be more. I'll see you after school." Glancing at the clock at the wall, he shook his head slightly. "Or, you can leave now."

You nodded, wanting to leave.

He turned on his heel, facing the door.

"Oh, and one last thing." He turned back to face the class again.

"This is for all of you. Especially you." He pointed at a cowering Carolyn and her posse.

"_Never _hurt my daughter again."

He then left the room, Hans, Schrödinger and you following suit.


End file.
